


Охота

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Улыбка медленно расползлась по его лицу. Это была лучшая часть охоты.





	Охота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114067) by [SilvioSionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvioSionis/pseuds/SilvioSionis). 



> К сожалению, оригинальное оформление сохранить не удалось, хотя в черновике всё выглядело почти так же, как у автора, но при публикации вернулось к стандартному формату :(

— Ты не можешь убить меня. Я стою больше, чем ты, — человек, изо всех сил старавшийся казаться важным, повысил голос, — **_Роман Сайонис однажды падёт. Возможно, не от моей руки, но кто-нибудь однажды убьёт его._**

В этот момент в Викторе что-то _раскололось_. Его зрение стало размытым, а затем _сфокусированным. Сосредоточенным на одном человеке_ , вокруг которого всё расплывалось.

Его голова пульсировала.

_Сердце билось_.

Он знал это чувство, на него _нахлынула_ ярость, и он без промедления бросился вперёд, напав на мужчину.

Шум.

_Шум_. 

_Ш у м_ …

**Что-то пробудилось в нём.**

**Он знал, что это было. Он позволил этому поглотить себя.**

Внезапно человек побежал. Бросился в длинный переулок, пытаясь спастись.

Ничто не заряжало адреналином лучше, чем _это_. Ощущение охоты. Прилив энергии к руке с ножом. Пистолеты — удовольствие, ограничивающееся всего лишь одним выстрелом и быстрым концом.

 _Пистолеты_? Нет, это совсем не весело. А сегодня он планировал повеселиться.

**_Оно будет того стоить._**

Ножи — это более _личное_. Более _близкое_. Более _деликатная_ работа.

Его дыхание стало _тяжёлым_.

… _дыши тише_ …

Наконец он догнал его. Погоня не могла продолжаться вечно. Мужчина рухнул на стену ближайшего здания, чтобы отдышаться.

 _Грёбаный идиот_.

Он правда думал, что сможет уйти? Ещё не понял, кто тут охотник?

_Подойди неторопливо_ …

_…и тихо. Не издавай ни звука_...

Улыбка медленно расползлась по его лицу. Это была _лучшая_ часть охоты.

Жертва оглянулась через плечо, он мог видеть собственное ухмыляющееся отражение в глазах мужчины. Дыхание Виктора было глубоким, сквозь стиснутые зубы он втягивал холодный ночной воздух.

— _Пожалуйста… извини! Я сделаю для Сайониса всё, что угодно! Дай мне ещё один шанс! Тогда я неправильно выразился! Давай просто вернёмся и заключим ещё одну сделку!_

_Крыса умоляла…_

_Ох, как же эта крыса умоляла._

— _Какое же ты жалкое ничтожество_ , — пробормотал Виктор.

Одно быстрое движение по его горлу — и этого достаточно для убийства столь слабого ублюдка. Жалкого и до тошноты _пафосного_.

Виктор наблюдал за тем, как тело мужчины падает, и его руки дрожали от волнения. Прикусив собственное запястье, свободной рукой он нанёс ещё одну метку на своё плечо. _Очередная пташка выпущена на свободу_. Это ритуал, который он должен был сделать.

**Его ритуал.**

Наконец, отпустив запястье, он вздохнул, возвращаясь к делу.

Босс хотел его голову, ею Виктор и собирался заняться.

Он опустился на колени, приподняв голову убитого. Он так гордился своей добычей; Зсасз достал складной нож, спрятанный в ботинке, и в темноте сверкнуло открывшееся лезвие.

_Щ ё л к_.

Оттянув голову мужчины за волосы, Виктор посмотрел на его лицо.

 _Стоишь больше, чем я, да? Никто ничего не стоит, когда умирает_.

 _Он приступил к завершению работы. Удерживая отрезанную голову за волосы, он отыскал подходящий пакет возле мусорного контейнера. Какая удача_.

Просто ещё одна успешная охота. Виктор прислонился спиной к холодной кирпичной стене и закрыл глаза. Адреналин постепенно угасал. Всё стихло.

**Вырубилось.**


End file.
